


I’m always remember us this way

by loujentch



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loujentch/pseuds/loujentch
Summary: When Roger fall off the stage during a concert  and get badly injury the band has to deal with the consequences of his injuries





	1. Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> So this is my first fanfic ever soo please be nice lol :) keep in mind that english is not my first language but if i make some mistake please let me know in the comments

The day started like other normal day. The band woke up, got dress and went to the arena to make a sound check. But something was up with Roger he seems strange for the boys. He was pale that usually and he seems in pain, when they asked what was up with him, the answer was simply “it just the tour, i’m really tired of all the concerts we are making” for the first couple of times they listen to that they believed but roger seems to get more “tired” every day. Something was up with the drummer and they have to know what is it. 

POV BRIAN 

   Roger was strange this month. He was quieter that usually and he wasn’t drinking or smoking very much. He was getting really tired and it was complaining about a headache almost every day. At first we thought it was just stress but this is getting more often. But we have to forget about this and concentrate on our concert tonight. It’s the big night. We were in the dressing room (as usually) and Roger was there really calm and he seems in pain. 

When I was about to ask him if he was ok, they called us to go to the stage. We there getting our instruments ready, and ask him

“Rog are you sure you are ok? You look terrible and ill”

”I’m tired of people asking me the same fucking think a hundred times. I’m fine really” 

The concert was amazing we were having soo much fun! I even forgot that Roger was looking ill, and just concentrate on the concert. 

Brian POV OVER 

“Goodnight and Thank you Manchester! We love you.” Freddie scream when the concert got to the end. They were getting out of stage when Brian  saw Roger falling in the floor near the audience. There first reaction was getting there as soon as possible to  be beside Roger. Brian was the first one to kneel by the drummer. He saw that the blonde had hit his had pretty bad and blond was getting out of his head. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to his best friend. He didn't heard when someone announced that the ambulance was on the way. He couldn’t take his eyes out of Roger. His best friend was lying on the floor, unconscious, with his head open and blood  getting of his head.

about 15 minutes later the ambulance arrived. They took a quick look at Roger’s head, put some band on his head and got him up on a stretcher. 


	2. Killer Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Roger is involve in a serious car accident and get badly injury the band has to deal with the consequences of roger’s injuries

It’s seems like hours when they finally put roger in the ambulance. The paramedics allowed just one of them to go on the Ambulance with Roger.   
“I think Brian should go, you know Roger better thann anyone else” freddie said after the paramedic announced   
“I agree with Fred. Brian you should go, we will catch you at the hospital I promise now go” 

Brian was surprised that they agreed on something without fighting. Of course Roger was badly injury they didn’t have time to fight over who goes into the ambulance with roger. His thoughts were breaking with voice of a paramedic saying that they need to go right now if they didn’t Roger could die right there.   
Brian hugged Freddie and John and got in on the back of the ambulance. As soon as he got in the ambulance siren started and they made there way to the hospital. During the journey Brian couldn’t see Roger. All the paramedics were around him, with a lot of machines that Brian didn’t even want to know what was for. During the journey he saw Roger moving a little bit. He thought he was going to wake up and as soon as he got closer to Roger he saw his movements became more uncontrollably.   
“He’s having a seizure, but him on his side” he heard some of the paramedics saying. After 3 minutes the seizure stopped and they arrived at the hospital. 

They got Roger out of the ambulance and ran him inside connecting him to a hart beat machine and putting a tube through his throat to allow him to breath. After that they quickly started preparing roger for a emergency brain surgery. On the other side Brian was still outside of the hospital waiting for the boys to arrived. After 10 minutes John, Freddie and Jim and Miami arrived and they hugged and broke down. Miami got inside to see how Roger is going, meanwhile the boys were at the waiting room waiting for news and calling Dominique to let her know that Roger was in Dangerous.   
“Hello”   
“Dominique hi is Brian.”  
“Oh... hey Brian why are u calling soo late in the evening? Something is wrong isn’t?”  
“Umm.. yeah. Roger fall over on stage and his head is open. He’s at the hospital right now but we don’t have any news yet. I think you should come over. I know you have to take care of Felix but me and boys we can help you”  
“I’m on my way to the hospital. Which hospital are you in?”  
“We are at the Manchester Royal Infirmary hospital”   
“Ok i’m on my way”  
As soon as Brian hang out of the phone he saw Miami coming with sad eyes.   
“Boys....”


	3. Lovers in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fist of all I would like to thank you guys for liking my history. It means soo much to me really. I always thought i was a terrible writer but to see that so many people liked my fanfic is amazing. So thank you very much

“Boys is worst that we thought it will be. Roger had a serious traumatic brain injury and they rushed him to surgery. All we can do know is wait” 

Brian couldn’t believe what miami just said. He’s best friend is having a brain surgery. He started crying with his thoughts and as a matter of time John and Freddie were crying too. Roger was important to them. They couldn't be queen without Roger in it. There Reger could died today. But they had faith.   
So the 4 of them just got to the waiting room and 10 minutes later a women with black hair with a boy in her arm arrived running. It was Dominique and Felix. Brian didn’t want to break the news for them. He would said to little Felix that his father is dying? No he couldn’t do this. When Dominique saw the boys she started making a lot of questions about her husband. All they could do now was cry. When they told her that roger was having a serious brain surgery she broke out. They hugged her and tried to calm her down but they started crying all together.   
——//——//——//——//——//——/——/——//——//——//  
12 hours later and nothing. They didn't have any news of Roger. Is he ok? This question was floating in Brians mind now. But he didn't’ Have the chance to ask anyone the doctors came   
“Family of Roger Taylor please”

As soon as they heard that they all stood up as fast as they can. 

“How is he? Is he alive? Is he ok? Is he gonna be ok?” They all asked the Doctor all together  
“Soo as you know mr. Taylor has a serious traumatic brain injury and we had to make a surgery to to disinfect his brain and to remove the heap of liquid that was inside the same. During the procedure his heart stopped a lot of time we almost lost him and he had a seizure that, again, almost end mr Taylor’s life. Among this we wore able to finish the surgery but hoe his body is very weak we had to put him in coma to see how he respond. We don’t know if he’s is going to wake of when he’s going to wake up. All you guys can do now is wait and be there for him. Is going to be a long period for you guys. I’m really sorry”  
Brian had courage to ask the doctor if they could see him  
“Yes for sure! But i have to warn you that mr taylor is connected to a several machines now. Soo the image you are about to see could be heartbreaking”   
This words made them cry more. But they started making there way to roger’s room. When they arrived there they started listening a sound of a beep that seems to be a breathing machine. Before they got in in Roger’s room everyone hugged and made there way to his room.   
The room was dark and with a lot of machines in it. The first think all of them saw was roger precious body lying in bad with a tube on his mouth and sleeping pace fully. They got a little closer to get a better look on there drummer and husband. Roger looks so small in that bed. Dominique was the first one to touch Roger. She took her husband’s cold hand and put a kiss on it, and sat on a chair near the bed. Brian couldn’t move he just could believe that Roger was in such a terrible state like he was seeing. He got of of the room as soon as he could and ran to the closest bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any request or opinions about my story feel free to send me a message on tumblr my tumblr is loujentch


	4. Note

Hey guys,   
Soo this is a note. I just don’t know if u guys are liking my fanfic and i don’t have any idea for a new chapter. If you guys wanna help me i will be pleased


	5. They don’t know about us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not uploading. School is making me crazy and last week i had test. But hopefully in 2 weeks i will have some break (yaah) soo enjoy the new chapter :)

Brian point of view:

It has been four months since the love of my life got into a coma after a bad car accident. I couldn’t believe that he was lying in that bed with all those machines and doctors around him. One day he was awake in a good day and other day he was involved in a serious car accident and had a brain surgery. I thought he was going to die right there but I knew he is a fighter and he will fight for his life. During the surgery the doctors told us that they almost lost him, but he was a fighter I know he is. But there I’am inna hospital room with the love of my life lying unconscious with a lot of machines make him live. He couldn’t breath without a machine, he couldn’t take a bath, someone has clean he with a sponge. This was so sad I couldn’t believe that this was happening.   
Me and the boys arrived at the hospital by the morning and we slept there. We didn’t want to go home when Roger was still lying in that critical condition. We were there in his room holding his hand and begging him to wake up. Doctors came everyday to see how he’s going. They stuck his head with needles to see how his brain was after the emergency brain surgery they did. It was terrible to see him being stuck soo many times a day. They doctor said that there’s no progress. He wasn’t getting better. They were thinking of give up on him but I couldn’t let this happen. I know rog is fighting and he is trying to get his way out of this. Fred and John just stopped coming. They said is too sad see roger like he was and they have to continue with their life’s. I... I think i will just stop coming Rog i can deal with the view of you lying on a bed a lot of machines around you. I just... can’t this is too sad.   
It has been 4 months already. The record wants to make a memorial concert for you like if u were dead or something, but you are alive... god I think you are alive. I’m just going home I have to take care of my new baby, yes she were born 2 weeks ago, she is beautiful just like her mother. Jimmy misses you he consented ask me where are you, i just don’t know what to answer. He’s just a kid I can’t said that his uncle got involved in a bad car accident and he’s in the hospital fighting for his life! That’s it roger i’m going home. Dom is coming here to see you! I love you rog please don’t give up


	6. Darling please don't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back....
> 
> Soo sorry for taking a month off, it was a very hard month and is getting even harder once the school is almost over

When the nurse opened the door I just couldn't believe that Roger Fucking Taylor was lying on that bed pale than ever and with all those machines around him..It was too much, I just couldn't believe that Roger was suffering this. I just hugged Jim that was right beside me shook too and cry.

             I sat on a chair near Rog and start talking too him about life "Hi Rog. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here. I'm soo fucking sorry I didn't take more care of you... I'm sorry that I was soo selfish that I didn't notice that you were this sick and now you are lying on this bed almost dying."

                weeks  had passed and Roger didn't woke up. He was just lying there with machines and all those medic things around him unable to respond and getting thiner than ever once that he was getting just liquid food through a tube that was connected in his month. Me and the boys passed all day in that hospital. We arrived at 7:00 am and we left around 12:00 pm this everyday. Dominique couldn't be there all the time she had to take care of Felix while his father was fighting for his life.

                  **2 months after Roger got in the hospital I arrived at the hospital around 10:00 am after a band meeting with the record company and started talking to Rog**

                       "Hey blonde I'm back. The meeting with the record was... yeah normal. They are thinking of making a memorial concert for you like you were dead already but you are not. You are fighting for your life while this stupid bitches are making money with your diseases. But relax me, Brian and John will not let them trow a memorial concert. You re not dead.. We have faith. that one day you will wake up and put this all behind you. We will start making music and record together, go to parties. You will see your soon growing up and become a men. You will see how Dominique is a Wonderful woman. Oh I forgot to tell you Jim got me a ring for my birthday and asked me if I want to marry him. I said yes but of course we can't got married is illegal. But we are married we both treat yourself like a married couple. Rog please you have to wake up!!! we can do this anymore without you. We are not queen without our drummer. The one that has a lot of girls running behind him. You are like a brother to me Roger living without you is going to the worst thing ever, Losing you is going to be the worst pain. We are thinking of having a band meeting with you in. Soo the guys from the Record Company will be here at the hospital around 9:30 am tomorrow I will ask the nurses to wash you I know you like to keep the fame of being the pretty one. Rog I have to go home. I love ok? bye blondi"

                         I got up and stood out of the room with tears running in my face. I took a depth breath and he'd out of the hospital were Terry was waiting for me.During the journey home I could just think about Rog in the hospital and what we will do if he dies. What Dominique,me, Brian and John we were suppose to do. Just forget him and keep living our life? no,I thought feeling the tears starting to fall, Rog is strong he's going to get through this and we will be happy again I know this. I just couldn't keep the tears to myself soo once I arrived at home I cried a lot. Jim heard me crying a came to see how I was going 

" Hey baby how was the hospital? any news on Roger's health, or he's still in a coma? Why are you crying babe?

" Jim I don't know if Roger is going to make through one more night. The doctors are saying that there isn't any progress in his state and that they are losing hope and if he ever wakes up he won't be the same babe. I tried to be strong for Rog and the band but I can't see Rog that is like a brother to me like that almost dying in my watch. I just can't is too much. Is hard to get to that room and not cry. He's quiet than ever and he's surrounded but a lot of machines that makes noises and let he live and look to his face is hard too he's soo pale and he's soo skin. He is just not Roger. I'm scared that Queen will not exist anymore and this band is my life I just can't" and I cried 

"Babe, Roger is the stronger person I had already met he's is going to survive this I know, I know is hard but you have to be strong for Roger. Being sad and crying in front of him is not going to him wake up. Just give him time. The doctors are making everything they can to make rog feel better. Now let's go upstairs and take a shower take of this hospital clothes and get tô bed babe."

Jim and I got to the shower upstair and he helped me undress myself. He heated the water and we got in the tube together taking a long shower, kissing each other. This made me feel soo much better. After this we put some pyjamas and watched a movie while we hugged and we slept there. This was the first time since Rog's accident that I feel happy about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	7. You’re my Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... i’m back again   
> Very hard month for me had to pass though a surgery but i’m fine and back

I was in the telephone with Ronnie when the doctors allowed me to enter Roger’s room. I was scared what image i was about to see once both Freddie and Brian got out of his room crying. I just couldn’t believe this was happening to me. One time we were making a concert for a lot of people and in the other we were in the hospital with my best friend almost dying. It was too much.   
I didn’t know where the courage to enter the room came from but I just follow the nurse to Rog’s room. When I arrived there I listen to the sound of a machine and I enter in shook. I just couldn’t believe that rog was in that room with all those machines around him.   
When I first approached the bed i saw that he looked pale and thinner as ever. He was covered with a white blanket. In his mouth there was a tube forcing oxygen to his lungs. 10 minutes later a nurse enter the room with a sympathy smile, press some buttons and then got out of the room leaving them alone again.   
Later that day Brian and Freddie arrived at the room to keep me company and wait for Roger to wake up. We all couldn’t deal with this it was too much and we cry all together in circle at the edge of the bed with rog in coma and the doctors not know when or if he was going to wake up.   
Four days later the doctors came with the results of roger’s exam and they have shown that his body was not responded to the medicine, the surgery they made on his brain was not working and they had to do another one and that if he wakes up he will have serious consequences. This information fall like a bomb for us. We couldn’t believe that he was about to make another surgery. The day of Roger surgery arrived and they came to the room to pick roger up. We have to wait for a long time and we stayed at Roger’s room.   
The record wanted to do a meeting and we refuse to get out of the hospital until roger got out of surgery soo they came over and we had the meeting at roger’s room.   
“We have to think what we are gonna do IF ROGER DIED”   
“We don’t want to think abojt this right now he’s at surgery again and he’s gonna get through this. He’s strong” fred said pissed off   
“We can make a memorial concert for him if he stays in the coma for more than 2 months what do u guys think? “  
We didn’t answer! We couldn’t think about this right now roger is not going to die he’s strong 

 

And then we listened to a bit at the door


End file.
